Guidelines
Allowable content Types of Articles So long as it relates in some way to the sci-fi genre, there’s a place for it here at Headhunter's. This includes films, television programs/episodes, novels, comic books, video games, soundtracks, role playing games, characters, locations... you name it! Restrictions apply only when it comes to the overall quality of content. This database maintains a very broad and liberal definition of the term sci-fi so as to remain as inclusive as possible without restricting the types of articles one might wish to read about. If it involves, aliens, space ships, time travel, other dimensions, robots, scientific theory or atomic monsters, then there’s definitely a place for it. Cast & Crew When creating pages for actors, production crew members, authors and illustrators, only include information that relates to the sci-fi genre. We do not want extensive sections listing every film on an actor's résumé. An actor's entire filmography can be found on any of a dozen other websites. Un-Allowable content Super-Heroes Although super-hero films and related media technically falls under the aegis of science-fiction, we feel that inclusion of the sub-genre on this database goes beyond the bounaries of what we are striving to achieve. With notable exceptions, super-hero franchises such as Spider-Man, the Hulk and the X-Men will not be allowed on . Wikipedia DO NOT COPY ENTIRE ARTICLES FROM WIKIPEDIA OR OTHER WIKIS Although Wikia policy allows information to be reproduced from one Wikia to another, we at Headhunter's Holo-Suite strongly discourage the practice. You may reference articles from Wikipedia and copy short passages (no more than one or two small paragraphs for the sake of context), but do not copy entire articles. There are several reasons for this. # It's lazy: Part of the fun is in the creation as Doc Frankenstein might say. Why would anyone bother to come to this Wiki when they can just go to Wikipedia for the exact same information? A wiki filled with copied articles gives one the impression that we are not truly dedicated to the craft. Would Anakin Skywalker be where he is today if he just did the same old thing as everybody else? # Credit: It's unfair to ride on the coat tails of somebody else's work without giving the authors due credit. # Unreliable Sources: It may sound odd, but even Wikipedia is not perfect. With zillions of articles, it's next to impossible to determine exactly where the information is coming from. Some Wikipedia articles have been plagiarized from other websites and these violations are not always noticed right away. Through no fault of your own, by swiping information from Wikipedia, you may in fact be violating somebody else's intellectual copyright. Better to be safe than sorry. # We can do better: As a site that specializes in the science fiction genre, it is the project's goal to be better than Wikipedia, at least so far as it relates to all things sci-fi. Wikipedia also has restrictions on certain elements and a strict manual of style, which differs from what we are attempting to create in our own little laboratory over here. Remember...we are the Frankensteins. They're just Frankenberry. There is only one exception to this rule. If you are the primary author of the original Wikipedia or Wikia article in which the material originated, then you may reproduce your own work onto this Wiki. In order to validate that the work is yours, type the template on the article's talk page and provide a link to the original article in the subject line. For those reproducing their own work from one wiki to another, it is encouraged that you register under the same user name that you use on other sites. ::See Links page for other Wikis that may provide useful information. Mature Content Some articles may contain content that is unsuitable for all visitors. Such content may include profanity or images of a graphic and/or violent nature. When editing an article, type either at the top of the page or below the appropriate section header. * Nudity: Although nudity is often found in sci-fi-related media, it is not condusive to the integrity of this wiki. There should never be a reason why nude imagery would appear on any page. Nudity, as defined by , consists of exposed female breasts, male and female genitalia and the buttocks. Images of partially clothed men and women are acceptable, but use discretion. When in doubt... leave it out! * Profanity: Profanity should only be used when quoting a character from a film, program, comic or magazine. It should never be used in general narrative or on discussion pages. The one exception to this is in the case where a person, place or item is identified by a proper name which could be construed as profane. Images All images should comply with the guidelines set forth by Wikia. Images should have appropriate titles with spaces or underscores ( _ ) separating words in the image name. All images need to be categorized. See Category:Image wiki templates for a list of available templates that can be used to properly categorize an image. Naming Conventions See Naming Conventions Category:Policy